Ouran University
by Jealous-Mess
Summary: AU. Kyomaki. Tamaki is hiding something, Kyouya found out his secret and decides to find out more about the blond. seeing that he would benefit from being friends with Suoh it was a win win situation. M in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. I'd like to hear your thoughts! Sorry for bad Summary. Need 1 review for me to make the next chapter please
1. Ouran University Chapter 1

A gentle breeze, the silken curtains swayed. A beautiful sound, specifically a piano was being played and echoed throughout the room and into the hallways. The Moonlight Sonata was being played so beautifully that it would bring tears to your eyes, all of the emotions that anyone have had bottled up upon hearing this erupted. It was the appropriate music, the moonlight shown through the curtains into the dark room. A blond male sat in front of the piano, his delicate fingers moved along the keys creating these beautiful sounds, his eyes closed concentrating on how he sounded rather than which keys he pressed. As he came to the end he opened his eyes to reveal bright big amethysts eyes which would take anyones breath away, he smiled and his playing came to an end. He stood up dramatically, turning around to and bowing to the empty room as if there were an audience. Little did the blond know, someone was watching him.

The moonlight that shown upon the blond complimented his features in such a way, his skin radiated such fine beauty in the moonlight as did his eyes. The other male outside the hallway had only followed the music, his intentions were to listen to the elegantly played music. But when the black haired male peered in he was taken aback, surprised. He was not prepared for the beauty that stood before him, he could not help but smile to himself before stepping away from the door. He would never admit someone else's beauty nor never let them know of how he truly thought about them, it was a little quirk he had. His glasses reflected the moonlight in a way where you could not see his eyes, he used both his forefinger and his middle finger to push his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose before retreating to do what he was doing that night.

The following day, the black haired male went to his appointed college classes. It was the first day of college at Ouran University. He walked down the path way searching for his class, the sakura trees swayed with the wind and some of the sakura petals danced down gracefully. He finally found his classes and attended each class on time, he was the first to finish in math since it was his strong point. His next class was English 100, as he walked in he heard girls screaming. As he looked up he saw the one and only blond he had seen yesterday, not only that this 'Tamaki' had a large smile on his face and was flirting with one of the girls. He stared at him, disoriented from the sight as he remembered what he had saw last night, the seemingly lonesome prince was now a cheerful prince. And to be honest, the black haired male had no interest in Tamaki's cheerful side, he knows the Suoh family has had some relations with his family so it would be beneficial for him to become friends with Tamaki. The black haired male put up a fake smile and walked up to Tamaki, holding out his right hand. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kyouya Otori" Tamaki blinks a bit and looks away from the very flustered girl who squealed once she saw Kyouya. "Nice to meet you as well, My names Tamaki." Tamaki gave Kyouya a very genuine smile which confused Kyouya, yet it also excited him.

Kyouya was indeed excited, he took a seat next to Tamaki. He needed some variety in his life he was sick of the endless routine in his life and all the people that were all the same way, but Tamaki was different and that was for sure. Kyouya glances to the side as he noticed the professor had given Tamaki a poem to read. Tamaki stood up and read the poem with his silky smooth voice and elegantly used gestures as he read the poem out loud to the class. As he came to an end, all the girls clapped and cheered. Tamaki gave the girls a big smile and a wink as he sat down. Kyouya looked over to Tamaki, intrigued he gave Tamaki a smile, "good job" was all he would tell Tamaki, not how beautiful and graceful he had looked. Kyouya figured he wasn't technically lying he was just hiding what he really thought. Tamaki just grinned at him as if knowing what Kyouya was thinking about. "Hey Kyouya? Do you have a kotatsu?" Kyouya blinks, "A kotatsu?" Tamaki smiles and nods, "yeah! You sit under the kotatsu and drink tea and watch funny Japanese TV game shows!"

Kyouya stares at him before smiling, "Unfortunately we do not have one in my house." Tamaki instantly becomes gloomy, Kyouya blinks and wonders if he had stepped on a land mine. Tamaki grabs Kyouya's shoulders and tears up, "Im so sorry I must have asked something so insensitive. I'm so sorry, your family isn't close at all is it?" Kyouya stares blankly once again, his glasses gleamed, not letting anyone see his eyes. The professor huffed and called out, "Mr. Suoh and Mr. Otori if you are done, may I continue on with my lecture?" The professor glared at both Tamaki and Kyouya. Tamaki gulped nervously and nods, "Y-Yeah sorry I got really excited to have a new friend is all!" Kyouya glares a bit at Tamaki before looking back at the professor for him to continue on with the lecture. "I'm sure all the first years feel that way but let your excitement out at the appropriate time next time, Mr. Suoh." The professor nods a bit in understanding but still gave the warning to Tamaki. "I understand, it won't happen again," Tamaki smiled at the professor before the professor smiled back and continued on with the lesson.

During the class a crumpled piece of paper hit the side of Kyouya's face. Kyouya growled angrily and glared at Tamaki's way, who looked at him and smiled. Tamaki pointed to the paper and gestures him to open it. Kyouya not wanting to get into trouble again ripped it up right in front of Tamaki who in return writhed and teared a bit. Tamaki felt a bit disheartened and looked down on his paper, a ball of paper hit his leg, he blinked blankly before looking down and picking it up. Smiling again Tamaki opens it up only to read, 'I'd prefer it if you DIDN'T pass me notes in class, if you have something to say tell me after class or just give me a call. insert kyouya's phone number here' Tamaki smiles and gives a thumbs up to Kyouya, grinning. Kyouya just cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and middle finger. After class, Tamaki followed Kyouya out of their English 100 class, "Kyouya, Kyouya! Can I come over to your house later? Maybe we can be study buddies? I mean we need a study group right?" Tamaki said as he bounced around Kyouya as they walked. "Well, the professors said that it is preferable and I guess you could. But I doubt two people would even count as a group." Kyouya said thoughtfully. 'hmm, father would be upmost pleased with me if I brought the Suoh boy over, that is if he is home' Kyouya looks at Tamaki, "Infact why don't you come over tonight? I'm sure my family would appreciate guests." Tamaki smiles, "Alright, when? After all of our classes? Will I be able to sleep over?" Tamaki wiggles around with much enthusiasm. Kyouya sweats a bit, "Yeah, that would be… nice" Tamaki grins, "All right Pick me up from my house at 7pm!" Tamaki said in a orderly manner. Kyouya smirks and murmurs to himself, "Well this seems interesting, lets see where this takes us."


	2. Ouran University Chapter 2

~~WRITERSNOTE: I'm sorry. I wrote this at like 11pm to 1am so forgive me if it doesn't suite your taste? I find it harder to input more details when your writing at night. Just review and tell me what you think. I might try to rewrite this if I get a lot of bad reviews. Also if you want me to continue gimme at least 1 review. AT LEAST ONE. (hopefully a positive one 3)  
Also! I have 2 DA accounts.  
Jealous-Mess- Has my more of my recent art  
JadeUchida01-my older account but Im always on it  
If You love to rp come to me~ I LOVE rping.  
I'm seke though I prefer uke (forgodknowswhy)….I love yaoi, soft and hard. I like Yuri as well /always uke there though/ IDK about het, makes me feel weird I guess Its because I haven't rped it in yeaaaaars.  
I rp as Tamaki and a lot of other characters from other anime ex: Hetalia  
If you want to be my friend/rp buddy you have to talk to me a lot on DA. Maybe I'll give you my msn or Skype. ;D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki called his driver and went home in his black limo which glistened in the sun. Once home he got some clothes ready for his stay, making sure he had every little detail correct. He was truly excited but he was frowning the whole time, the negativity was nipping horribly at his thoughts. 'Why bother with Otori-kun when he may as well be like everyone else?' He stopped his preparations for a moment and looked down, his eyes fluttered. 'How long will I linger within the dark side of me, I'd rather be happy. Maybe, just maybe Otori-kun could help me find that happiness.' He looked up and out the large arched windows seeing the sun starting to set with beautiful colors of yellow, orange and red. He stares out at the beautiful scenery for a while before picking up his bag and walking down his flight of stairs, careful not to fall over. His caution was from a previous events where somehow a banana mysteriously found itself within his pathway for him to slip on which he would. As he made it down successfully he lets his guard down, taking a step towards the door he heard a monkey shriek and he slipped on a banana peel that mysteriously had appeared.

Tamaki got back up, huffing he looked around the room. "I… heard a monkey?" Tamaki shook it off and just thought he was hearing things, after all of those concussions from mysterious banana peels. Tamaki rushed out of the house making sure there were no more of those banana peel accidents along the way, he sat down and waited and waited. He flipped his phone open to look at the time. "6:30!? What am I gonna do for 30 minutes!?" He blinks a bit before getting out his DS and playing Nintendogs.

Meanwhile at the Otori mansion, Kyouya prepares a kotatsu to keep the Suoh boy from getting bored. He also had one of the maids to prepare the guest room. He sighs a bit and walks outside with his brand name clothes, he gets into his limo and said a bit disinterested, "Driver? Get to the Suoh Mansion at once if you may." The driver nodded, "As you wish Mr. Kyouya." The driver starts the engine which roared to live and began on his way.

Tamaki was now done playing with his Dogs, he wondered when he could get a real dog rather than petting a touch screen. He paced back and forth waiting and waiting, then at last a black limo with tinted windows drove up. Tamaki quickly perked and jumped in excitement, "Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya!~" He sang a bit, the door opened and inside was Kyouya whom adjusted his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Well? Get in." Kyouya blankly stared at Tamaki, the driver got out and took his bag and set it in the trunk as Tamaki let himself into the limo and shut the limo door. "Hey Kyouya!~" Tamaki grinned and stretches a bit, relaxing his body. Kyouya eye'd him a bit admiring his beauty before looking away. "So I was thinking why don't we start a club? After all we all have gaps in our schedule, right?" He smiles and glows as if this was the greatest thing he had ever come up with. Kyouya blinks to this proposal, "Start a club? What kind of club?" Kyouya eyed the other with curiosity. "A host kind of club! To entertain those with time on their hands!" Tamaki points at kyouya, "What do you think?" Kyouya's frown turns into a smile, a fake one, "sounds fun." Kyouya blinks and thinks to himself, 'thats one of the most idiotic ideas I have ever heard, it would never work out.'

The driver pulled up to the Otori mansion, "Here we are sir!" Kyouya nodded his thanks, and gestured Tamaki to follow him. Tamaki got out of the car and went to get his bag, the butler offered to help him but he politely declined his offer. Kyouya led him into the the modern styled house and to his guest room. Tamaki grins and puts his bag down, "Nice place! Traditional rooms are so nice~" He looks around as if he were in another world, fascinated he stares at all the decor around the room. Kyouya stares at him with a sweat drop, 'so he's that type.' Kyouya adjusted his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, "well then, If your just going to stare at everything I guess you won't be able to enjoy the kotatsu I had prepared for you." Tamaki froze, "K-Kotatsu? You prepared it for me?!" Tamaki jumps in joy and hugs Kyouya, "Your like a God! Your the best friend I've ever had." Kyouya was taken off guard and blinks a bit in surprised, 'Im suddenly being referred as a God so easily.'

Tamaki rubbed his cheek against Kyouya's which was to his surprise, soft. Kyouya somehow got some space between them after having to tear Tamaki off of him, he had noted that Tamaki was particularly affectionate which wasn't always a good thing. What it meant to him was that Tamaki could easily be taken advantage of, he felt a strange urge to make sure that wouldn't happen but he ignored it. Kyouya grabbed Tamaki by the sleeve and led him to the common room, where the kotatsu was placed. A basket of oranges laid on the table, Tamaki sat in the Kotatsu smiling as he unpeeled an orange as Kyouya went to make tea. Tamaki smiled to himself feeling a bit happier in the others presence, "This feels so peaceful." Kyouya smiles and nods, "Yeah, it is isn't it?" He comes over and sets the tea on the table for both Tamaki and himself. He sat in the kotatsu as well, picking up his tea cup he sipped just a bit of tea while Tamaki ate the sweet slices of orange.

After the tea was gone and the oranges all peeled and eaten, Tamaki stood up. "Kyouya? Do you have a piano in your house?" Kyouya blinks and smiles, remembering back to when he had first saw Tamaki, and his darker side, "Actually yes, may I ask why you are asking?" Tamaki smiles, "I just wanted to play for you." Tamaki smiles sweetly, sickening sweet. "Also, perhaps open up to you a bit more." Kyouya stares at him in disbelief, adjusting his glasses, "You trust me already?" Tamaki fiddles with his slim delicate fingers, "Well yeah.." Kyouya smirks and nods, "Alright, follow me then." Kyouya leads him to the showroom piano they had in the house, not that he would play it. Tamaki went over to the piano, and sat at the seat, looking up at Kyouya he inhaled deeply then began playing. It was different this time, the song had made Kyouya tear up. It really made him wonder as tears fell from his porcelain cheeks, if the music reflected Tamaki's life and how much he could relate to him since his tears were being shed. For the first time he thought, he would accept Tamaki as an actual friend. As the song played he felt that bond of friendship strengthen and he started cherishing it just a bit more. And soon the beautiful song came to an end, Tamaki smiled at Kyouya nervously. "So… What did you think?" Kyouya snaps out of the trance and smiles, "Hm not bad~" As usual friendship couldn't override his pride, but at least he meant more than he said. Tamaki stretched and yawned, "I'm actually pretty tired." He smiles and laughs to himself a bit. Kyouya rubs the back of his head, "we have school tomorrow, it'd be a good idea to get some rest." Tamaki nods a bit dazed, "Hm… yeah." Kyouya leads Tamaki back to his room before retiring to his own bedroom.


	3. Ouran University Chapter 3

The next day, Tamaki flutters his bright amethyst eyes open. He sits up and rubs his eyes gently, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and went to take a nice warm shower that calmed his nerves and relaxed his muscles. After he got out he dried off and got dressed for school, he looks outside before looking around the room feeling lonesome once more. He looked at himself in a mirror and brushed a strand of hair out of his face and tried to smile, although he tried to be happy his heavy heart brought him down. He decides to go see what Kyouya was doing, he walked out of his room and knocked softly at Kyouya's door. There was silence, Tamaki was puzzled and opened the door a bit to see the other still deep asleep. He blinks and smiled to himself, he crept into the room and jumped on Kyouya. "KYOUYA!~ It's time for school sleepy head!" Tamaki grinned back to his idiotic self that he wanted everyone else to see.

Kyouya growled loudly and twitched, "GO AWAY." Tamaki nudges Kyouya, "Time for school! Come on Kyouya!" Tamaki shook Kyouya's shoulder, being persistent on his mission to wake Kyouya up. Kyouya sat up, knocking Tamaki off of him, an evil aura surrounded Kyouya as he glared at Tamaki. Tamaki instantly tensed and backed off, "K-Kyouya, its time f-for school," Tamaki said in a small voice. Kyouya grunted and fell back onto the bed trying to fall back asleep. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya and dragged him out of bed, "I said wake up!" Kyouya growled, "Fine! Get out!" Tamaki smiled but his smile faltered because he was still a bit scared, he walked out of Kyouya's room and down to the dinning room.

Tamaki waited in the dinning room, eating his food in a polite and mannered way. Kyouya walked out of his room, still not in the best of moods after being so rudely woken up. Kyouya walked down to the dinning room, sitting down he glared a bit at Tamaki and started scarfing down his breakfast. Tamaki tensed a bit and finished his food quickly, letting the maids take his plate. Tamaki looked around and choked on the awkward silence, "S-so uh Kyouya, nice h-house you got here." Kyouya looked up at Tamaki, and stared at him intensely not really wanting to chat while eating his breakfast. Tamaki stared back nervously, Kyouya swallowed his food and just gives him a small nod in response. Tamaki let out a small sigh of relief now knowing Kyouya wasn't holding his wake up call against him.

Tamaki blinks and dazed off, letting his thoughts wander about why Kyouya became his friend so easily, perhaps it was his status, background, perhaps his looks? The more Tamaki thought about it the more nervous he became. Whilst deep in his thoughts Kyouya stared at Tamaki in curiosity, wondering what was running through his head, Kyouya wanted to know what Tamaki's past was and why he acts the way he does alone and with an audience. Tamaki felt eyes on him that he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kyouya with his genuine fake smile of his, trying to make Kyouya believe he was just fine. Kyouya kept staring at him, not really believing him, after all had secretly seen Tamaki's dark side. Kyouya gave Tamaki a fake smile and decided to just go along with it and investigate later.

Kyouya finished his breakfast and the maid took the dishes away, Kyouya stood up and grabbed his school bag and straightened his tie, "You ready?" Kyouya stared at Tamaki with an eyebrow raised. Tamaki grinned, "Of course!~" Tamaki grabbed his bag and followed Kyouya out to his black limousine. As they got in Tamaki accidentally hit his head on the top of the door frame, "O-Ow.." Tamaki rubbed the top of his head, tearing slightly. Kyouya looked at him, "Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, only a 'bit' concerned. Tamaki nods, "Yeah I'm fine." Tamaki laughs a bit softly. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and adults his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, his glasses glinting a bit.

The black limousine started moving, Kyouya looks out the window. There was was a silence until Tamaki broke it, "That was fun hm?" He grinned at Kyouya whom just shrugged at the question. Tamaki frowned slightly at the lack of communication and the way to school was once again silent. As the limousine pulled up to the University, Tamaki spots a male short in height and blond hair, and walking behind him was a a tall black haired male with a neutral face. Tamaki eyes them with interest as he climbs out of the car, he smiles and waits for Kyouya. Tamaki planned to talk to those two later. The starts walking to class with Kyouya following behind him. Once they got to their respective classes, time seemed to drag on slowly.

After school was out Tamaki looked for the blond boy and the tall black haired male was was trailing him. Once spotted he strolled up to them and introduced himself, "Good evening, My name is Tamaki Suoh!~" Tamaki gives a small but polite bow, the blond smiled at Tamaki, "I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny! And thats Takashi, but you can call him Mori." Mori grunted a greeting in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you!~" Tamaki grinned happily. Hunny smiles, "Oh yeah! This is Usa-Chan!" Hunny holds up a cute pink bunny doll. Tamaki smiles, "Usa-chan is very cute~" Hunny nodded and smiled, happy that Tamaki liked Usa-Chan.

Tamaki was called over by his driver, Tamaki gave Hunny a sad smile, "I'm very sorry our meeting was so short. But lets take again another time, ok?" Hunny grinned, "It's no problem, I have to go home anyway with Takashi." Mori smiled a small smile at Tamaki, "Until next time." Hunny and Mori went on their way as Tamaki got into the car, his driver started driving to the 2nd Suoh mansion. As he walked into the westernized mansion, one of his maids approached him and bowed, "Sir, you have a visitor." Tamaki smiles and nods, "Alright, I'll go change then greet whomever it is then, thank you~"


	4. Chapter 4: Teaser

Comment from the Author: I'm terribly sorry for the large delay for the 4th chapter. Here is a teaser for the 4th chapter, I am currently working on it. Again I am sorry. I'll be updating on a more regulated basis soon. Thank you very much for your patience and understanding.

Preview Teaser:

Tamaki made his way up to his room and changed into something more suitable for the greeting of his guest. He wore black dress pants, a white collared shirt and a black jacket. Once he dressed he did a little spin around before making his way down to the corridor and into the living room. He stood tall and proud, just as he was taught to. "Good evening, Welcome to the Suoh Mansion number 2. It's a pleasure to have you here… Grandmother.." Tamaki gave the woman a fake smile, trying to mask his sadness. The woman stood up, "You worthless joke of a grandson…" She called over a maid, "Show me where my room is… hmph." Tamaki stood there frozen in place, he kept his smile plastered onto his face. Once his grandmother left the room his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Tears making it down his cheek and falling onto the floor. How he so desperately wanted to be recognized by his grandmother, doing everything she wanted him to only for her to shove it back into his face. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white, he bit his bottom lip to muffle his sobs. He was furious, sad, and most of all he felt incompetent and disappointed he could never get praise nor approval from his very own grandmother.


End file.
